


Camping With Company

by la_muerta



Series: Flash Bang #1 - Bingo (Team Green) [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Haiku, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, What Was I Thinking?, fic bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_muerta/pseuds/la_muerta
Summary: Simon and Clary used to go camping when they were children. Sometimes their imaginations got the better of them.For the Shadowhunters Hiatus Flash Bang #1 - BingoSquare #21: Casefic





	Camping With Company

**Author's Note:**

> #Team Green Isn't Playing Nice Anymore

Remember, as kids 

Things that went bump in the night

Oh, just the cat. Then. 

 


End file.
